A New Start To An Old Story
by Alexander V.M.T
Summary: The last thing Astrid Santana expected to see when she was employed by the Hitachiin family to be a nanny/maid to thier sons was two boys exactly the same age as she was. She's supposed to take care of these two devils? It doesn't help that they are both very attractive. And it gets worse when they start toying with her. Can Astrid handle it? Or will she break in the process?
1. Run Away, Runaway

*****DISCLAIMER*** I OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. BUT WE ALL KNOW WE WISHED WE OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN THIS BEAUTIFUL SERIES.**

 **By the way, Characters *may* be OOC but I will try my best to not let that happen**

 **Chapter(?) 1:**

 ** _(I am not entirely sure I would call these chapters but close enough)_**

I don't know what pressured me into taking such drastic measures. Drastic measures including forging a passport, stealing a credit card and buying a plane ticket to Japan when a simple call to the police would have sufficed.

I don't know why he scared me so much. My foster father was a complete asshole, no denying that, but he would have been completely terrified if the cops had showed up and his demonic demeanor would have shriveled up in an instant. I recalled the metallic smell as I walked in the front door of the foster home I had stayed in for 8 months, it was putrid. I knew what it was the second I walked in the door, of course I had already devised in my head what had happened but I had not expected to be right. The sight of my 6 year old little foster brother writhing around on the ground, screaming in agony and covered in blood.

It wasn't his blood, of course, it was my foster mother's. The only reason I even bothered to try to behave the past few months was her, Margie was a darling woman and the kind of mother foster kids dream about. Bruce, her husband who was holding a butchers' knife and his head in his hands, was the kind of father that we all had anyway; he drank, smoked, sweared and beat us. He wanted no part of us; but Margie wasn't capable of having her own children and this was the only way that she could fulfill that dream. I turned out of the room, quickly before Bruce noticed I was home.

I grabbed Margie's purse and walked quietly up to my room. I had a runaway pack already ready and was out of my window before I had put much thought into what I was doing. Now I am sitting here in the rain under a store canopy at 5pm, watching people pass by. I never thought Tokyo would be so cold. Shivering in a useless jacket and ripped jeans, I drag my knees under the pull over. "Why the hell did I choose Japan?" I say aloud, accidentally. Jumping slightly at my sudden noise. I sigh softly as my stomach rumbles a bit, I slide my hand out of the jacket and into my backpack. I nibble on the last of my beef jerky. I hadn't anticipated that I would be unable to use my… rather, Margie's credit card here so the jerky is what is left from my runaway pack. I have some American cash but I am too scared to walk into a bank. I don't think that anyone would go as far as to look in Japan for a foster girl but I have just been too scared.

After three straight days in Tokyo though, I have picked up some of the language. I know I get called a foreigner a lot, I don't think anyone says it in a bad way. I usually keep to myself and I haven't had any misadventures. No one talks to me unless I speak to them first. Luckily, either my minimal Japanese or their minimal English has been enough for me to get some basic questions answered. My stomach growls again and I stick my hand back into my pack for a second check to make sure I have no more food. My hand brushes across a piece of paper which I remember an older lady had handed me. On it was the address to a rich family who needed a nanny or maid or something. At the time, I didn't think I was cut out for that kind of work but now being as hungry as I am I think it may be worth a try. "Hitachiin…" I read aloud, sighing softly. "Maybe their kids are cute."

I stand up and I suddenly smell myself. "I need a bath…" I scrunch up my nose. A man explained to me a few days ago that if I go to an internet cafe I can get a room and a shower for about 1,500 yen. I think that is less than $15. I have about $45 in American money. I think I may risk going into a bank. I hope they are open this late, I think as I speed walk to the bank I passed a few blocks back.

Getting the yen was easy, the teller understood what I wanted perfectly and even knew where the nearest internet cafe was. It was even easy getting a room here, the attendant didn't ask any questions and handed me a map to the cube. When I got up to my cube I squealed a little when I saw that it was better than most homes I had stayed at in America. It had it's own little computer which would come in handy for looking up the address I intended to visit tomorrow. I again squealed again when I realized that the baths were communal, which I have wanted to try ever since I watched a few too many anime. I dropped my bag into the small cubby in my cube and stride the way to sign that read "Women's' Bath" in English under the Kanji. When I got in the room, however, there was a list immediately on the wall. All of it was in Kanji. I had no idea what the hell it said. It could have been a list of prices for all I knew. Ugh… Curse my impulsiveness.

"Excuse me." A soft voice comes from beside me. I turn too quickly, being unaware that I wasn't alone. "Sorry, you looked a little confused. Do you need some help?"

"Uh…" I stare at the girl. Her big brown eyes blink up at me. "Uhm…" I still have yet to answer and continue to stare at her, her hair falls just over her ears and looks really quite cute on her. I look back at her eyes and notice she is a little annoyed that I haven't answered. "Yes, sorry. I just… wasn't expecting… Yes, please if you would." I bow respectfully and blush deeply.

"It is okay." She giggles softly, telling me that the annoyance was temporary. "I figured you had no idea what that says. You looked so bewildered." The girl snickers quite a bit and I can feel my ears getting red.

"In my defense, the sign outside is in English and I wasn't entirely expecting rules." I glower a little more than I mean to.

"Hey, sorry. It was just kind of cute." She laughs again and I roll my eyes. "Seriously, sorry." She bites her lip and I wave her off, telling her it's fine. "My name is Fujioka Haruhi." She bows awkwardly.

"I'm Astrid." I bow back slightly. "Nice to meet you."

She blushes. "I-is that your surname?"

I shake my head. "No, that is my first."

"Normally, you would introduce your surname first. Calling someone by their first name means you are really close to them." She blushes again.

"We are about to take a bath together, that would be as close as I can imagine." I point out, but seeing her hesitation I relent. "I would prefer Astrid, but my surname is Santana." She immediately giggles again, this time without much restraint. "What?" I fold my arms into a grumpy position and she immediately stops laughing.

"No, no. Sorry it-" she has to stifle a giggle again. "Sorry, it's just. If I were to actually call you by your last name I would say 'Santan-san'. It just rhymes and made me giggle, sorry. It wasn't bad or anything." She sees that I am still slightly annoyed and blushes slightly. "I can call you Astrid-san if you want but you will have to let me get used to it."

I sigh softly and smile. "Call me whatever you want. It isn't a big deal. Although," I pause. "I am still slightly confused as to how to address you."

"Oh," she smiles. "If I am saying Astrid-san then go ahead and say Haruhi-san."

"Haruhi…" I nod and quickly add "-san. Nice to meet you." I bow slightly.

"Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." Haruhi-san bows back to me and looks up only to see me in slight confusion. "That means 'It's nice to meet you, too.'" She giggles slightly again.

"Right," I hum softly and try to push my blush away. "Shall we bathe then?"

"Let's!" She walks into the large room with lockers. "Take off your shoes before you get on the tile."

I do as asked and follow her to a locker. "How is your English so good, Haruhi-san?" I open a locker adjacent to hers.

"Oh, the school I go to is pretty prestigious and it happens to be a class I excell in…" She starts undressing without missing a beat and I blush and turn away to focus on undressing myself. I was always excited about using the communal bath that I didn't even think about how awkward I would feel.

"I see." I start to lift my shirt, ignoring my red ears. "Wait, prestigious usually implies rich. No offense but what are you doing in an internet cafe?"

"Oh, my dad wanted me to go to a hot spring and relax before the next semester starts but we don't really have the money for me to do that. So I am staying here for the weekend since it is cheaper. Plus it is quiet enough that I can get some studying done." I keep my head buried in my locker, so I have no idea if she is done undressing or not.

"I see, I'm sorry. That question was uncalled for." I slide out of my clothes until I am completely naked.

"No, it's okay. I actually get asked stuff like that all the time." I pull my head out of my locker and stuff my clothes in there. Haruhi-san is already naked and grabbing washcloths and soap for us from the wall. "I especially like this place because their soap is free."

"Cool." I don't have a lot of money so I am grateful for that. I am hoping to get some food before I head over to the Hitachiin's address.

"Over here." She beacons. "We have to rinse off first, it keeps the bath water clean." She sits on a small stool in front of a shower head and turns it on, shivering at first to the chilling water until it heats up a bit.

I follow her and sit on a stool next to her, turning on the water and reacting exactly the same way. "Thank you for helping me out. I would have been totally lost and gotten kicked out."

"It's not a problem. I did most of my homework already so I have time to help you." Haruhi-san says nonchalantly. I know that isn't how she means it but it does sting a little."So why are you in Japan anyway? Is you family visiting?"

I can't help but think about Margie. My last view of her penetrates my mind, making me cringe. "Y-yeah." I agree, sadly. "Just visiting." My tone comes across as slightly sadder than I mean it to.

"Sorry. Did I say something?" Haruhi-san looks at me but before I can answer we both hear a cellphone go off in the lockers. "Ugh, what now, Sempai?" She stands up and shakes off her hair softly. "Sorry, one second. I need to take that."

I nod and let the water cover me as I take the soap and wash my body off of the last three days worth of grime and dirt. I need to let go of the past. I am in a new country and I need to make this my home. I am sure my foster brother got placed in a new home and Bruce was arrested for murder. But I still feel like I shouldn't have left like that. I should have called the cops, comforted my foster brother. But I was scared of Bruce. Why was I afraid of that coward?

"No, Sempai! You don't have to come get me! I am fine. I already paid for the night and-" Haruhi-san's voice elevated much more than she meant to. She softly bangs her head into the lockers. "I wanted to finish my homework. I am almost done." She grumbles and looks up at me. "I am sorry Astrid-san, I have to go. My sempai has decided to come 'rescue' me from this 'retched commoner's jail'. He gets these thoughts in his head. Damn rich people." She sighs. "I really am sorry. You are okay to get in the herbal water now. Just make sure you dry off before you leave and make sure that you don't wear your shoes on the tile. Otherwise you will be fine. See you around." I hadn't even noticed but she had been clothing herself while she spoke to me and was already out of the room.

I was left alone in a brand new place, still really unsure what I was going to do. For now I guess I will finish my bath and then go get some sleep.


	2. Family What is that?

**Oh Gosh, You Guys. I REALLY was not expecting the reaction that I got. Thank you so so so much you guys for taking the time to post such nice reviews on my story and favorite it.**

 **I can't tell you how much this improved my mood.**

 **On a side note, I know I haven't had any content with the twins in it. And I am sorry but I like the build up and being able to develop Astrid as a character is fun. But to build her character better later she needed a better backstory.**

 **I PROMISE the twins will be in the next chapter.**

 **One last note, I am combining a lot of the anime and the manga and my own imagination so it is namely a jumble of all that. Some characters exist in the anime or manga, some are straight from my brain and there are some "cameos" (but they don't actually mean anything).**

 **Again, thank you so so so much.**

 **-Alex**

 ***Obvious Disclaimer***

 **I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB.**

Chapter 2:

The driveway was much longer than it looked on the website I used to look up the address. Luckily though, the train I had to take to get out here had a station decently close and the walk wasn't far. My stomach rumbled under the soft fabric of the shirt I bought this morning. I had taken the executive decision to buy new clothes rather than eat. The clothes I had brought were smelly and looked like they hadn't been washed in a few months, because they hadn't. I smoothed down the skirt I was wearing as I walked up to the large iron fence that separated the world from the elitist house I could only see a part of.

I take a deep breath and stand as tall as I can at 162 cm. I run through my speech once more in my head. _Hello, my name is Astrid Santana. I was given your address because I heard you were looking for workers. I am sorry to intrude but I would like to apply for the position. And do NOT forget to bow._ I scold myself. I release the air I had collected in my lungs and reached to push open the gate.

"I wouldn't touch the gate if I were you." A voice speaks from my right. I jump and let out noises I thought only a mouse could produce. "It would shock you if you touched it, young lady."

I turn my head and hold my hand over my rapidly beating heart. "Jesus Christ, you came out of nowhere." I gasp for air and look into the face of an American dressed in all black with a gun on his belt. Seeing the gun I immediately step back out of habit. _Who the hell is this bozo? He looks like an undercover cop, he even has the sunglasses to boot._

"Nah, I was here all along. You were just too focused on whatever you have going on in your head." He shakes his head, causing his floppy brown hair to fall in front of his face. "What business do you have with the Hitachiins anyway, kiddo?"

 _Kiddo?! I am 16! I am not a child…_ "None of your business," I growl out of irritation.

His demeanor switches from a slight relaxed look to a serious one. "I think it is my business, kid. I get paid 6 figures a year to make sure that the Hitachiins are safe and sound. So if you are trying to get into their property and you expect to get through, then you will tell me."

 _A security guard? What the hell do these people do that they need an armed force to guard their place?_ I raise my hands in defeat and apologize. "S-sorry, I am just really not used to guns." _That was a lie. But when have I ever told the truth?_ "I am here to apply for work. An older lady told me that the Head of House was in need of a nanny or maid for the children."

He looks at me, double checking to see if I am serious. _Maybe I was right that I am too young for this._ "How old are you, girl?" _I am 16 but… I won't get work if I say that._

"I just turned 18." I respond. _That should at least be believable enough… I hope._

I watch his face closely and I see his lips curl slightly before he forces them down. _What the hell is so funny? It isn't totally unbelievable._ But to my surprise he takes out a radio and speaks rapid fire Japanese into the mic on it. After a short conversation, he puts it away and then speaks directly to me. "Alright, the Head of the House will see you but there are no promises that you will get the job." I hear a loud click as the gate swings to open on its own and I bow shortly to the body guard in thanks. "Hey, kid. I advise not lying to the Missus." He says as I turn. "You will have a better chance if you tell the truth." I look back at him and stare for a minute.

"T-thank you." I bow again. _Dammit… Not as believable as I had hoped. Maybe I will pass for 17 at least._

"Jaxon." He says before I turn away. "The name's Jaxon. Good luck, kid. You'll need it." I walk away without turning back.

 _What the hell was that? Jaxon. He didn't need to tell me his name._ I sigh. _Oh well, maybe that is a good thing._ I look up and pay attention to the driveway. I am slightly disappointed at how Westernized it is. There isn't a tea garden or anything. There is just a lavish group of bushes and trees and flowers. Actually, a whole garden of flowers. They are really pretty and I can smell them from the walkway. The house itself is huge and painted a soft coral pink with white trimming. Not my first choice of color but I cannot deny that it looks good. When I get up the steps, I don't even reach the door before it opens. I see a figure step out of the shadows and I hurry to hide the fact that I am a bit winded from the extensive driveway. I blink slowly as the figure comes into a view. _The old lady that gave me the address?! Is she the Head of House?! Was this all planned?_

"Astrid." she smiles. "I am so glad you came." She comes closer to me and touches my shoulder. "I think that this place will be a great improvement for you." I just blink for a few seconds, thoroughly confused. _Wait, what? No,_ I sigh in relief. _She has a black and white maid uniform on. She is just a maid. It is not nearly as elaborate as I assumed._ "I assume you have forgotten my name." She smiles kindly. "I am Yoko. I am the Head Maid of the Hitachiin's House, basically I just tell everyone else what to do. I am too old for any cleaning." She laughs quietly. Her smile makes all of the wrinkles in her face mush up, but she looks very happy. "Here," she reaches out her hand and grabs my backpack. "Let's go inside, it is time for you to speak with Hitachiin-san."

"You planned this." I shuffle behind her, uncomfortably. "You gave me the address because you knew I would show up." Even though I am slightly bewildered and irritated, I follow behind her.

"Not exactly, I gave you the address because you looked desperate. And you have a kind face, I thought you would be a good addition to the team. However, I wasn't entirely sure you would show up." She stops after we enter the door to close the door and I take this time to let my eyes adjust to the dark room. I blink repeated as everything comes into focus. _And I thought outside was lavish._ The inside of the house was all different shades of white and occasionally something would be colored crimson. _This is just the entry way… What does the rest of the house look like?_ "Astrid," Yoko smiles. "Welcome to the Hitachiin Mansion." She smiles and lets me take in the room. I can hear her talking to someone behind me and I hear him respond. "Come now, child. We need to go to the Hitachiin-san's office. This way." I can feel a soft pressure on my arm bringing me back to reality and I follow Yoko blindly, still completely out of my element.

"Wait," I stop suddenly when I realize her hands are empty. "Where is my backpack?" I can't help but be frantic. My entire life is in there, not to mention my forged passport and my foster mother's credit card. If that were to be found I would be done for.

"Don't worry. I had Sebastian take it to the worker's room. I didn't think you carrying that thing would make such a good impression." Yoko sees how tense I am and rests her hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, Astrid. You are in good hands."

I look into her eyes and I sigh softly. _There is not a spark of ill-intent in this woman's eyes. I have nothing to be afraid of._ "Sorry," I hang my head. "I just am so out of my element."

"After your interview I will make sure to get you some tea, okay? For now, bear with me." Yoko stands up a little taller. "Follow me."

I follow silently. I can hear her footsteps padding softly on the floor, but mine make no noise. I am too lightly to make much noise on my own and I have also worked hard to make my footsteps silent, not many foster homes I lived in were very lenient on their curfews so I learned how to be silent.

The stairs that we walk up are made of a pearl colored marble and a crimson rug is positioned directly in the middle of it. Once we make it up to the top of the stairs I look up and survey my surroundings again. The hallway is colored much darker than the entryway was; still keeping the same colors but much more crimson than white. My eyes follow the length of the hallway and I see a little girl stick her head out from a room towards the middle of the hall. _She may be a kid I have to take care of…_ I wave at her and smile. Her response was to glare at me, stick her tongue out and then go back into the room she was in. _What was that for?_ I pout softly. _Oh god. The kid doesn't like me? I am screwed._

"That is Ageha." Yoko sighs softly. "Don't pay her much mind. She has a guarded heart, not that anyone can blame her. You won't be taking care of her anyway. She has a nanny already."

"Oh," I sigh softly and relax a bit. _Thank god._

"We're here." Yoko looks at me. "Remember to bow and use -san where addressing her. And definitely do not lie." She gives me a dirty look that causes a deep blush to start on my ears. "But," she smiles "other than that, just be yourself and you will be fine." And then without warning me Yoko knocks on the door and says, "Hitachiin-san, I have an applicant. May I come in?"

"Ohairikudasai." A woman says from behind the door and Yoko opens it.

"Hitachiin-san." Yoko bows and I follow suit as soon as we walk in the door. "This is Astrid Santana. She is from America."

I look up from my bow to see a woman with a kind face and a short hair-style. "Hajimemashite, Hitachiin-san." I bow again and blush, "S-sorry, I don't know a lot of Japanese." I turn to Yoko and bite my lip.

"It is not a problem." Hitachiin-san states and I look back at her. "Everyone in this house speaks English well enough, so until you learn Japanese I am sure you will survive."

"Oh, that is good." I nod. "That was something I was worried about- wait, I-"

"Yes," she smiles at me kindly. "I already decided that you can have the job. Although the work is really tough."

"I don't understand." I blink, confused.

"I watched you walk up the driveway. You are so cute I couldn't help myself. You have such a good frame, you have to let me fit you for some new clothes. The ones you are wearing are… well, I am sure you don't know much." Hitachiin-san rambles on about how I will need to be fitted for cuter clothes and I forgot to listen.

"So, I have a job? No questions asked?" I accidentally interrupted her, she stops talking immediately and I blush deeply.

"Well, you have the job, yes. But no questions asked is far too much to ask." Hitachiin-san sits back down in her chair taking her school-girl like enthusiasm over what I am to wear away and replacing it with a calm demeanor. "I am more than curious as to why a 16 year old American girl is in Tokyo by herself and why she has a forged passport and a stolen credit card in her bag."

I cringe and try to not make eye contact with my new employer. "W-well," I stammer. _What can I say? I need to come up with a good lie. No, Yoko and Jaxon both warned me to be truthful. But how can I be so honest about what I ran away from?_ I look at Yoko and she nods slowly. I take a deep breath. "I am a runaway."

"Well, I understood that much, Astrid." Hitachiin-san looks at me, expecting more. "What are you running from?"

 _Dammit…_ "I-" I take a deep breath and try to push away thoughts of my foster mother. "I am a foster kid. My parents were in an accident when I was just a few months old. So I grew up in a lot of homes and stuff." _Dammit. Whenever I get upset my communication skills suffer and I start sounding like a scared little kid… This is one of those times. Well, I am scared._ "The last home I was in, my foster father was not a nice man but my foster mom was…" I have to pause and let my breathing regulate. I started panicking. I haven't had to say this out loud yet. "She was the best mom anyone could ask for. Anyway, when I came home from school about a week ago I found my foster brother covered in blood and s-" I can feel the tears start to fall. _God, I am such a horrible person. I should have stayed and called the cops. But I ran. I ran to Japan! I am such an idiot._ I look up to see Yoko sitting there horrified and Hitachiin-san looking at me, waiting to hear the end of my story, with hints of concern in her eyes. "He was screaming. My foster father had stabbed Margie. I panicked and grabbed her purse and ran. I know… I know I should have stayed and called the cops but I was just too scared. And now I am in-" I start sobbing and fall on the rug, defeated. _I haven't admitted any of this outloud. I didn't want to believe it._ "I am in Japan, all alone. I left my six-year-old little foster brother there with Bruce. I am such a coward. I ran. I ran." I hold my arms around my torso and sob. "I am so sorry…"

The room starts spinning and I feel myself lose consciousness. A pair of arms wrap around my body and Hitachiin-san's voice speaks into my ear. "It's okay. You are not alone, Astrid. You are part of my house, now. You are family."

 _Family? I barely know the meaning of the word..._


End file.
